Orie
Summary Orie (full name: Orie Ballardiae) is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth. While she lost her parents at a young age, she was rescued and taken in by the Licht Kreis, a western organization dedicated to annihilating the Voids. Being raised and trained under the Licht Kreis, Orie becomes an Executor (the organization's term for a Void hunter) so that no one else has to suffer like she did. She's currently on a mission in Japan to gather information about the new, rising organization called Amnesia. She's a kindhearted woman with a strong sense of justice. While Orie is extremely loyal to Licht Kreis and fights to uphold its ideals of peace and order. she does have doubts that her saviors aren't as noble as she previously believed (thanks to the action of one Erika Wagner). Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Orie (Real name: Orie Ballardiae; Alias: Orie Harada), Executor no. 5 Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with a rapier, Light Manipulation (Can enhance her attacks with light energy), Summoning (Can summon an avatar from her rapier to fight alongside her), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill nonexistent beings), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Absorption, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low), Nonexistent Erasure, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Disease Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Corruption and Madness Manipulation (Type 3). Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to other characters) Speed: Lightspeed (Comparable to the rest of the cast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can grab and dropkick Waldstein with ease) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: Very high, shows no sign of tiring in combat Range: Extended Melee Range, slightly further with Thanatos Standard Equipment: A rapier named Guardian of Law and Order, The Ruler Intelligence: In high school, trained by the Licht Kreis in combat Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Purity: Thanatos:' This ability allows Orie to materialize a sword-wielding armored spirit named Thanatos to fight alongside her. Oddly enough, the common weakness of this type of being (namely that damage inflicted to the being also hurts the user; seen in Silver Chariot and Artemisia) doesn't seem to apply here. Most likely, it's because the spirit is attached to Orie's weapon rather than herself. *'Aerial Leap:' She jumps over the opponent, landing behind them. *'Divine Thrust:' Orie performs an advancing thrust. She can charge it to knock her opponent into the air as she rushes through them, and when she goes all-out, she hits multiple times while going through them. *'Sacred Arrow:' Orie performs a leaping uppercut with her rapier. *'Command Order:' Orie summons Thanatos, who can either do a long-range low swipe or an overhead swing. When she goes all-out, this move becomes Oblique's Edge, in which Thanatos does an upwards swing. Orie can also summon Thanatos in midair, but if she does Oblique's Edge, Thanatos will remain on the ground. *'Thick and Fast:' A follow-up to Command Order. Thanatos does two horizontal spinning slashes with its sword. *'Succession:' A follow-up to Command Order. Thanatos does an upwards swing that launches the opponent. *'Sealing Hoplon:' Orie summons Thanatos, who forms a light-elemental barrier around itself. She can control its distance and even home in on the opponent when she goes all-out. *'Sacred Spire:' Orie charges forward with a series of rapid thrusts, then performs two Scared Arrows. *'Luminous Embrace:' Orie summons Thanatos, gesturing it with a kneeling sword-plant to make it perform a downward slash that causes a wave of ground-splitting light to move forward. *'Rest in Peace:' Orie summons Thanatos to unleash a blast of light at the opponent's position. The opponent is lifted and immobilized as Thanatos fires its sword at them while Orie yells out the technique's name. Gallery Orie_Ballardiae_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Orie's select protrait in Blazblue Cross Tag Battle. Under Night In-Birth ost - Purity & Strictly Extended|Orie's Theme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Warriors Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Arc System Works